Field
The present disclosure relates a substrate cleaning apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Among display devices, flat panel displays, which are flat and thin, include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
A flat panel display includes a display panel for displaying an image, and in order to fabricate a display panel, various processes, such as, for example, an etching process, a cleaning process, and the like, are performed.
The cleaning process is not a unit process for fabricating a device in actuality, but it affects a process yield and product performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.